


Have a Magical Time at Jackson's Whole

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling, Vorkosigan Saga - Bujold
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Science Fiction, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble sequel to my own 'I Want To Be Hermione When I Grow Up'. Basically, Jackson's Whole has created Harry Potter clones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a Magical Time at Jackson's Whole

The worst part is facing "Hermione" every day. They don't even call her by whatever name she had before she started wearing Cathy.

The eyes have the same yellow flecks, the hair is the same untameable cloud, and there is that nick Cathy got from a basketball in the face. Her eyes aren't quite the same. The person certainly isn't. The first time Wren realised it, she threw up for an hour.

They work the Club side by side, in identical school uniforms and robes, but Wren is the more popular one, because she still has the original "Ginny" brain.


End file.
